


Warm wall

by MattieLeland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/pseuds/MattieLeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed il sonno era ciò di cui tutti lì avevano maggiormente bisogno. Sonno pesante e sogni sereni, per quanto i secondi fossero un desiderio pretenzioso.<br/>Piegò le ginocchia, facendo sì che anche esse toccassero il muro.<br/>“ Non allontanarti.”<br/>Il suono di quella voce fece sì che un brivido gli percorresse la schiena, costringendolo a rannicchiarsi ancor di più contro la parete, suscitando l’irritazione di colui che gli aveva appena intimato di non farlo.<br/>Udì uno sbuffo, e poi una mano che con pacata lentezza iniziava ad insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta.</p><p>[ One Shot lemon RiRen ]<br/>Dedicata a Rota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



**Warm wall**

   
   
Si appoggiò al muro di pietra freddo, tenendo le mani chiuse a pugno e la testa bassa. Soleva farlo per riuscire a sfuggire alla veglia, poiché la sensazione di freddo intenso riusciva come a rallentare il cammino del sangue nelle sue vene e a rendere il suo corpo pesante e poco reattivo.  
Eren era una persona molto sensibile al calore, e per questo nel suo esatto opposto cercava rifugio, ignorando le coperte attorno a sé ed il cuscino che avrebbe potuto donare un piacevole sollievo al suo viso gelato.  
Le mani iniziarono a dolergli, e così anche i piedi, ma era un processo a cui era abituato, e che trovava in un certo senso confortevole. Durante il giorno, la sensazione di avere dentro di sé sangue bollente che circolava talmente rapido da fargli vedere rosso lo dominava quasi totalmente; era come se esso chiedesse altro sangue, ed Eren non aveva remore nel procurarglielo. Ovviamente, offriva a se stesso sangue di giganti, e quegli spruzzi scarlatti che finivano spesso con l’imbrattargli il viso lo rendevano sempre più euforico, e lui sentiva questa euforia pulsargli nella testa come se gli stesse gridando   -  _Ancora, ancora!_  -. Ma quando giungeva l’ora di coricarsi, Eren non poteva più sopportare tutte quelle sensazioni, perché sapeva che se non le avesse represse almeno un poco non gli avrebbero portato via non solo la sua vita, ma anche il sonno.  
Ed il sonno era ciò di cui tutti lì avevano maggiormente bisogno. Sonno pesante e sogni sereni, per quanto i secondi fossero un desiderio pretenzioso.  
Piegò le ginocchia, facendo sì che anche esse toccassero il muro.  
“ Non allontanarti.”  
Il suono di quella voce fece sì che un brivido gli percorresse la schiena, costringendolo a rannicchiarsi ancor di più contro la parete, suscitando l’irritazione di colui che gli aveva appena intimato di non farlo.  
Udì uno sbuffo, e poi una mano che con pacata lentezza iniziava ad insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta.  
“ Sei senza speranza “ la mano gli sfiorò l’addome “ non riesci ad eseguire nemmeno gli ordini più semplici.”  
“ N-non è così.”  
La sua voce tremò a causa dei movimenti della mano del caporale sulla sua pelle. Ora l’aveva fatta scivolare sul suo fianco, e stava facendola risalire lentamente verso il petto mentre teneva le labbra poggiate sul suo collo, poco sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
“ Ah sì? Provamelo.” lo sentì allontanarsi leggermente, ma senza ritirare la mano “Togliti la maglia.”  
Eren si portò entrambe le mani al viso, e percepì sulle proprie guance uno strano calore che sulle sue mani gelate risaltò maggiormente.  
“ Perché?” Chiese.  
“ Perché è sporca “ rispose l’altro, afferrando con la mano libera un lembo della maglia. Per la verità, la pizzicò tra il pollice e l’indice, come se stesse usando delle pinze “ l’hai usata oggi per fare le pulizie, non è vero? E’ disgustoso. “  
Quello che stava dicendo il caporale Rivaille era vero, ma il fatto che effettivamente il suo desiderio fosse quello di togliere di mezzo un capo che necessitava di una lavata, non rese la sua richiesta meno disagevole alle orecchie di Eren.  
Il ragazzo sollevò leggermente la schiena, così da riuscire a sfilarsi la maglia, e quando il suo corpo ricadde sulle lenzuola le avvertì tiepide ed ebbe come il desiderio di sprofondare al loro interno. Tuttavia, essendo ora a petto nudo, il freddo ritornò a farsi strada nel suo corpo molto presto, ed Eren prese a tremare senza alcun controllo. Il tremore peggiorò quando il caporale poggiò entrambe le mani su sul ventre, mentre si metteva a cavalcioni su di lui, guardandolo con sprezzante curiosità, come se il ragazzo fosse qualcosa di esposto in vetrina, alla mercé dei suoi sottili occhi grigi.  
“ Meglio. Ti sei lavato, vero?”  
Ebbe la tentazione di negare, di disgustarlo, di farlo andare via, perché sentiva come se la cosa si stesse facendo davvero troppo grande.  
 _No, non mi sono lavato, ho residui di sangue nei capelli e terra sotto le unghie, quindi ora lasciami qui, lasciami dormire, voglio solo dormire!_  
Si sentiva come se fosse immerso in una vasca di acqua ghiacciata, che solidificandosi lo aveva intrappolato al suo interno, in un misto di dolore e sicurezza.  
Ma il freddo che sentiva in quel momento non l’avrebbe fatto assopire, lo sapeva. I brividi che sentiva indicavano qualcos’altro, una sorta di insoddisfazione mista a paura, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto placare solo ed unicamente con l’aiuto del caporale, e per questo pronunciò il vero, nonché quello che Rivaille voleva sentire.  
“ Sì.”  
“ Però poi ti sei rimesso quella maglia sozza. Aspetta.”  
Tirò fuori dalla sua tasca un fazzoletto che emanava un piacevole profumo, come di fiori. Eren lo vide avvicinarlo al suo corpo, e quando vi venne a contatto lo sentì lievemente umido. Il caporale iniziò a strofinalo prima sul suo petto, poi sul collo, le braccia e le spalle, ed in fine sul suo ventre.  
Eren non sapeva che Rivaille stesse vivendo quel gesto come qualcosa di intimo o semplicemente come qualcosa di automatico, ma nonostante quell’azione stesse ad indicare che secondo il caporale Eren era  _sporco_ , il ragazzo trovò la cosa molto piacevole, qualcosa di speciale che probabilmente solo lui aveva potuto sperimentare.  
Rivaille si rimise il fazzoletto profumato in tasca ed osservò Eren come se fosse una sua creazione.  
“ Ora va bene.”  
Affermò, per poi chinarsi su Eren; parve prestare parecchia attenzione al suo tremore, forse quel continuo movimento a scatti lo irritava. Fece scivolare le sue mani sul petto di Eren, che smise per qualche attimo di tremare avvertendo il loro calore; le mosse in maniera circolare, massaggiandogli i pettorali, per poi poggiare la sua bocca in mezzo ad essi.  
Eren sussultò, ma il caporale non si mosse di un millimetro. Anzi, aderì maggiormente con la bocca contro la pelle del ragazzo per poi iniziare a premere con la lingua e ad usare i denti. Succhiò quel lembo di pelle mentre con le mani continuava a toccargli i pettorali, cercando ogni tanto come di stringerli tra le dita.  
Eren inarcò la schiena emettendo un piccolo mugolio mentre la bocca del caporale si spostava sul suo capezzolo, lasciando dietro di sé un vistoso segno rossastro; succhiò di nuovo, stuzzicò con i denti, e questo provocò in Eren sensazioni strane al basso ventre. Non che non l'avesse mai sentita prima d’ora, quella parvenza di calore mista a formicolio, qualcosa che sembrava come schiacciargli piacevolmente il bacino dall’interno. Ma era diverso in quel momento, era tutto molto più intenso, talmente intenso da renderlo ansioso.  
“ A-aspetta!”  
Poggiò entrambe le mani sulla testa di Rivaille, allontanandolo un poco da sé e facendogli interrompere… qualunque cosa stesse facendo.  
“ Che cosa c’è ora?”  
Chiese con voce bassa e tagliente, che dava ad intendere che era molto irritato per essere stato fermato così bruscamente.  
“ Non mi piace così, è… strano.”  
Rivaille si sollevò, mettendosi a carponi sopra il corpo di Eren e fissando quest’ultimo negli occhi con aria quasi esasperata. Il più giovane rimase come pietrificato, chiedendosi per un attimo cosa avesse effettivamente detto di sbagliato per suscitare una reazione del genere.  
Desiderò di sprofondare ancora una volta nel suo bagno di acqua scura e gelida, di nascondersi.  
“ E’ ovvio che per te sia strano, sei vergine o no?”  
“ Eh? Sì, lo sono.”  
“ Hai mai fatto cose del genere?”  
“ No.”  
Il caporale allungò una mano verso il suo viso e lo strinse con forza, calcando le dita sulle guance e sollevandolo leggermente verso di sé. La presa era talmente ferrea che Eren poteva come sentire la punta delle dita di Rivaille premere sui suoi denti; in un momento di scarsa lucidità, pensò che avrebbe potuto morderlo dall’interno della sua bocca.  
“ Allora non provare ad esprimere giudizi su ciò che faccio, moccioso arrogante.”  
Eren lo fissò con i grandi occhi verdi sbarrati, non capendo cosa dovesse provare in quel momento, se paura, eccitazione o entrambe le cose. Non era facile decifrare lo sguardo del caporale, né il tono della sua voce, e coglierne le sottili sfumature in un momento del genere risultava quasi impossibile per Eren.  
Era quasi come vederlo dal fondo di un pozzo. L’immagine era confusa, colma di speranza, eppure al contempo spaventosa.  
Capì di dover smettere di pensare quando le labbra di Rivaille si posarono sulle sue in maniera quasi brutale, come se stesse cercando di rubargli il respiro. Fu costretto ad allentare la presa sul suo viso, Eren lo capì, per riuscire a passare la lingua sui suoi denti con dovizia, dando l’impressione di volerlo esplorare e di colmare ogni più piccolo anfratto della sua bocca col suo sapore, arrivando anche a mordergli l’interno del labbro inferiore. Tuttavia, il resto del bacio fu molto dolce, fatto di movimenti lenti e studiati, ed Eren se li godette a tal punto che i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, cosa che il caporale non mancò di evidenziare baciandogli una palpebra. Fu un gesto premuroso ed al contempo canzonatorio, un po’ come lo fu il posizionare il ginocchio tra le gambe di Eren ed iniziare a sfregarlo sul suo inguine.  
Il più giovane sentì l’impulso di iniziare a muoversi a sua volta, più velocemente di quanto non stesse facendo Rivaille, ma fu fermato in parte dalla vergogna ed in parte dal freddo.  
Ogni volta che infatti cercava di muoversi, i brividi iniziavano a percorrergli il corpo come violente scosse elettriche. Nonostante il calore che pervadeva alcuni punti strategici, le sue unghie erano lievemente blu, e se non fosse stato per il bacio di poco prima anche le labbra lo sarebbero state.  
Ogni volta che faceva il minimo movimento, temeva l’arrivo di un crampo o una fitta, come se il suo intero corpo fosse avvolto dal filo spinato.  
Il caporale smise di muovere il ginocchio, notando le reazioni incerte di Eren, rosso e con le labbra serrate ma quasi totalmente immobile.  
Senza dire nulla gli afferrò entrambe le mani, e quando constatò che erano ancora gelate se le portò vicino alla bocca, iniziando ad usare il suo fiato per scaldarle.  
Per Eren fu una bellissima sensazione, forse anche a causa della sua giovane età poiché trovò quel gesto qualcosa di estremamente romantico, per quanto Eren Jaeger comprendesse il romanticismo tanto quanto Jean Kirschtein comprendeva la parola  _tatto_.  
“ Caporale…”  
Lo disse con un filo di voce, sorridendo, per poi intrecciare le dita con le sue, cosa che gli fu lasciata fare.  
“ Sei un idiota.”  
Mormorò l’altro, per poi inchiodare Eren al letto abbassando velocemente le mani ancora unite alle sue. Con altrettanta velocità, e prima che Eren potesse dire qualcosa, gli morse una spalla non tanto forte da farla sanguinare, ma abbastanza perché rimanessero i segni dei denti.  
Fatto questo si issò e separò le sua mani da quelle del ragazzo, per poi iniziare a sfilarsi la maglia.  
“ Se hai freddo” gettò la maglia in un angolo della stanza e si chinò nuovamente su Eren, portandosi però dietro la coperta, così da avvolgere sia se stesso che il più giovane “dillo e basta.”  
Non poteva sapere che il freddo era un modo di Eren per difendersi, per restare lucido, per cercare di non far salire a galla quella parte impulsiva ed irruenta del suo carattere, quella che lo dominava ogni giorno e che spesso aveva rischiato di portarlo alla follia.  
Non poteva saperlo, ed Eren non provò nemmeno a spiegarglielo, perché quando il corpo del caporale aderì al suo, fu come se nella sua mente non ci fosse più nulla. Provò una sensazione di intimità e pace che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare in una situazione del genere, tanto che senza pensarci circondò le spalle di Rivaille con le braccia, stringendolo a sé ancora di più, affondando anche il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla del caporale. Sentì il proprio corpo riscaldarsi gradualmente, come se l’acqua gelida e scura che l’aveva circondato fino a quel momento stesse lasciando spazio a dell’acqua bollente e profumata.  
“ Che cosa stai facendo?”  
Nella sua voce c’era una nota di sorpresa.  
“ Ti abbraccio.”  
Non provò alcuna emozione negativa alla domanda di Rivaille, gli fece anzi desiderare di rafforzare il suo abbraccio. Era una situazione talmente piacevole che quando Rivaille iniziò a muoversi per sfregare il suo bacino contro quello di Eren, quest’ultimo non avvertì imbarazzo o vergogna, ma unicamente il principio di qualcosa di gradevolmente intenso a livello fisico.  
Rivaille iniziò a baciargli il collo, a volte delicatamente a volte in maniera più rude, come se fosse indeciso, come se non sapesse se marchiare anche quella parte del suo corpo o lasciarla immacolata e bellissima com’era; nel contempo, fece scivolare la sua mano sul fianco di Eren fino ad arrivare all’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, che abbassò lentamente, aspettandosi forse una qualche protesta da parte del più giovane.  
Non vi fu alcuna protesta, solo Eren che chiudeva gli occhi e corrugava le sopracciglia, come se si stesse preparando a quel contatto completamente nuovo per lui.  
Quando le dita del caporale sfiorarono il suo membro, Eren si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito, e quando iniziarono a percorrerlo in tutta la sua lunghezza quasi con curiosità non poté fare a meno di mordersi un labbro per trattenere ulteriori suoni che, in qualunque altra occasione, Rivaille avrebbe definito come  _molesti._  
“ Non farlo” la bocca del più grande era molto vicina al suo orecchio e questo gli provocò un brivido alla base della schiena “non provare a trattenerti. Non sai che è parte del divertimento? Sei davvero inesperto.”  
Finita la frase chiuse totalmente la sua mano sull’erezione di Eren mancando totalmente di delicatezza, per questo la sensazione provocata fu un misto di piacere e di lieve dolore.  
“Ah!”  
Iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù, ed ogni volta che completava il movimento Eren gli regalava dei gemiti, che dopo qualche secondo iniziarono ad essere accompagnati da parole di senso compiuto, o quasi.  
Era l’ennesima dimostrazione che nonostante Eren non possedesse un intelletto fino, imparava davvero in fretta.  
“ A-ah, sì, mh m-mi pia-“  
Non riuscì a completare la frase; era come se quella parte del suo corpo stesse bollendo ma in un certo senso percepiva il palmo della mano del caporale come qualcosa di ancora più caldo, ed era tutto talmente intenso da provocargli dei continui fremiti lungo la schiena, che finivano col bloccargli le parole in gola.  
“ Ti piace?”  
Chiese Rivaille, ma solo per poter udire la risposta che già conosceva provenire dalle labbra del più giovane.  
“ S-sì!” nonostante il tremolio nella sua voce, Eren stava usando un tono molto acuto che lo fece in qualche modo apparire più sicuro “ mi piace, d-di più!”  
“ Di più? Cosa intendi? “  
Era palese che non fosse una domanda vera e propria. La sua voce era quasi melliflua, era come se stesse prendendo in giro Eren approfittando della situazione, e se il caporale non fosse stato impegnato a leccargli il collo e l’orecchio, probabilmente Eren sarebbe riuscito a vedere sul suo volto un piccolo sorriso tirato.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, e il suo sguardo si fece deciso. Rafforzò l’abbraccio che da qualche minuto teneva uniti lui e Rivaille e avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio dell’uomo.  
“ Più v-veloce, caporale.”  
Pronunciò quelle parole con un tono più basso, ma che non pareva assolutamente una supplica quanto la semplice richiesta di un amante… ed in effetti era proprio questo.  
Dopo pochi secondi, sentì qualcosa di duro che premeva sul suo fianco in maniera insistente e poco dopo ancora i movimenti di Rivaille si fecero più veloci.  
Quando Eren venne, fu come se un’ondata di lava bollente lo avesse sbattuto contro una roccia per poi riportarlo indietro lentamente. La sensazione di svuotamento fu estremamente appagante, così come la vampata che partì dal suo bacino per poi arrivare al viso, facendolo sentire come se stesse sudando copiosamente; inarcò la schiena mandando la testa all’indietro ed emettendo un gemito strozzato, poco piacevole all’udito ma estremamente gradevole per l’ego del caporale.  
Quando quelle sensazioni cominciarono a scemare, Eren rilassò il suo corpo per poi fare profondi respiri. Dopo quell’atto, gli sembrava che tutto nella stanza avesse assunto una tonalità diversa. Il muro di pietra non appariva più come un confortevole rifugio, l'aria non era più fredda, né gli faceva dolere il naso; ora il letto caldo gli appariva come qualcosa di sublime e le sue narici percepivano l’odore acre del suo sperma e del sudore.  
Era come se nella sua testa si fosse acceso un interruttore, lo stesso che si azionava quando si avvicinava alle mura e udiva i passi di quegli esseri orribili. E dentro di sé, a volte, sperava che sfondassero il muro, che venissero verso di lui, così da dargli la possibilità di massacrarli; ciò che provava adesso era in parte simile a quella brama di sterminio.  
Ne aveva la stessa intensità e sentiva che avrebbe anche potuto renderlo folle un giorno, ma la differenza sostanziale era che c’era un’altra persona a condividere quelle sensazioni con lui, qualcuno che si stava preoccupando di farlo sentire bene e che non era spaventato dai suoi desideri, ma che voleva aiutarlo a renderli realizzabili.  
Si rese conto, solo in quel momento, dell’estrema considerazione che il caporale aveva avuto nei suoi confronti. Aveva coperto entrambi, un gesto pudico che non avrebbe costretto Eren ad osservare ciò che Rivaille stava facendo. Eren non sapeva se vedere il caporale che lo toccava lo avrebbe messo a disagio, ma lo rese felice anche solo il fatto che quest’ultimo ci avesse pensato.  
Si accorse di avere ancora l’erezione del più grande che premeva contro il suo fianco, ancora nascosta dai pantaloni; trovò la cosa quasi lusinghiera, poiché stava a significare che lui non era l’unico che si stava sentendo bene in quel momento.  
Per un attimo pensò che Rivaille si sarebbe pulito la mano con il fazzoletto profumato, e che forse avrebbe pulito anche lui. Si sentiva il basso ventre molto… umido. Non era una sensazione spiacevole, ma immaginava che il caporale trovasse tutto questo disgustoso, almeno in parte.  
Invece il suo superiore scese dal letto e l’unica cosa che fece fu togliersi i pantaloni per poi lasciarli cadere a terra con nonchalance.  
Per quanto potesse sembrare stupido, Eren non si era preparato minimamente a questo; non aveva pensato, nemmeno per un singolo istante, che avrebbe visto Rivaille nudo.  
E se anche ci avesse pensato, non avrebbe saputo come sentirsi, che reazione avere. Esisteva, poi, una reazione adeguata ad una situazione simile?  
Eren ebbe la fortuna -o la sfortuna- di non dover dire nulla, poiché fu il suo corpo a parlare per lui. Quasi lui non se ne accorse, poiché nella sua mente vi era un’unica parola che stava rimbalzando sulle pareti del suo cranio, producendo un eco infinito:  _Bellissimo_.  
Perché questo era Rivaille ai suoi occhi in quel momento. Bellissimo, più di ogni altra cosa che Eren avesse mai visto. Tuttavia, se quel pensiero fece sì che il ragazzo non si rendesse conto della sua erezione, certamente non poté avere lo stesso effetto sul caporale, che anzi la notò immediatamente.  
“ Si vede che sei molto giovane.”  
Disse, abbozzando un leggero sorriso che, nella sua rarità, fece come rinsavire Eren.  
“ Eh?”  
La sua reazione confusa provocò ilarità nel caporale, ma quest’ultimo la mascherò prontamente portandosi una mano sulla bocca e distogliendo lo sguardo da Eren.  
“ Niente, non importa.”  
Scosse la testa e si apprestò a risalire sul letto, ma la voce del più giovane lo fermò.  
“ C-caporale!”  
Pareva in imbarazzo, ma non per la situazione in sé. Rivaille pensò che probabilmente avesse qualche sorta di strano pensiero che gli girava in testa, forse delle paranoie tipiche di uno della sua età.  
Con questo non voleva dire che lui fosse totalmente tranquillo, perché non lo era, ma ciò che stava accadendo per lui non era una cosa nuova e in parte spaventosa come forse lo era per Eren, poteva comprenderlo benissimo. Era anche per questo che stava cercando di guidarlo meglio che poteva.  
“ Che c’è?”  
“ Ecco… “ Arrossì e iniziò a sfregarsi una mano sulla nuca, ma sempre guardando Rivaille negli occhi.  
“ Dimmi.”  
“ Sei davvero… bellissimo!”  
Praticamente lo urlò, non usò ne un tono dolce ne uno che sottolineasse la sua eccitazione, semplicemente disse ciò che pensava con una foga tipica di lui.  
Rivaille sbarrò leggermente gli occhi, colto di sorpresa da quelle parole. Adesso Eren non pareva più spaventato e indifeso come all’inizio, era come se avesse smesso di cercare riparo per aprirsi totalmente a lui; quel ragazzo aveva un temperamento davvero fuori dal comune, non credeva che fosse possibile acquistare sicurezza tanto velocemente durante la prima volta, specie con qualcuno di più grande al proprio fianco.  
Allungò una mano verso il viso di Eren, accarezzandogli una guancia con le nocche per poi affondare le dita nei suoi capelli, in modo da poterlo avvicinare a sé. Prima di baciarlo, sussurrò il nome di Eren in maniera appena percettibile, tanto che il ragazzo non lo sentì nelle sue orecchie ma sulle sue labbra.  
Quando le loro bocche vennero a contatto, Rivaille lo spinse all’indietro, facendolo sdraiare totalmente e mettendosi su di lui, come erano prima, con l’unica differenza che ora erano nudi entrambi e questo faceva sentire Eren più eccitato e più rilassato al contempo.  
Ora erano esposti allo stesso modo l’uno all’altro, in una sorta di situazione di parità; in quel momento, Eren notò che il caporale non si era ancora pulito la mano con cui l’aveva toccato, anzi, pareva tenerla leggermente sollevata, come se non volesse sporcare le lenzuola o qualcosa del genere. Ma quella cosa non aveva il minimo senso persino per un compulsivo come lo era Rivaille.  
“ Cap- mmh… mh”  
Quando cercò di parlare, Rivaille approfondì il bacio. Il suo era ovviamente un modo per intimarlo a tacere, ma Eren non lo capì.  
“ C-caporale, aspetta.”  
Rivaille si allontanò leggermente da lui, digrignando i denti, per poi abbassare la testa in maniera sconsolata.  
“ Non ti pulisci la mano?”  
Il caporale sollevò la mano, guardandola per poi sospirare.  
“ Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe. Sta diventando una sensazione disagevole, avere questa roba tra le dita” come per sottolineare la cosa, mosse le dita ancora coperte di sperma “lo odio. Ma vedi, mi serve.”  
“ Ti serve? Per cosa?”  
L’altro non si sprecò a dirglielo; la risposta fu evidente quando Rivaille spostò la mano in basso, posizionandola tra i glutei di Eren ed iniziando a premere con un dito sulla sua apertura.  
“ Ah! C-cosa fa-? Ngh!”  
Strinse tra le mani le lenzuola, portando all’indietro la testa e ansimando.  
La sensazione che stava provando era stranissima. Sentiva un leggero fastidio, ma non solo; forse era il pensiero che il caporale fosse in un certo senso dentro di lui, forse era il fatto che quest’ultimo si fosse messo a leccargli il petto e con la mano libera stesse quasi artigliandogli una natica, ma nonostante il disagio fisico stava iniziando a trovare la cosa piacevole, tanto che quando Rivaille inserì un secondo dito, Eren avvertì la propria eccitazione pulsare e fu invaso da piacevolissime onde di calore.  
Rivaille non gli chiese se faceva male o qualcosa del genere, non ce n’era alcun bisogno, poteva benissimo vedere dalla sua espressione che stava provando qualcosa che non era decisamente dolore.  
I suoi movimenti produssero un suono vischioso, che se alle sue orecchie non suonava particolarmente piacevole, per Eren era qualcosa di stranamente eccitante.  
Quando Rivaille non si limitò più a muovere le dita al suo interno ma cercò di allargare la sua apertura, Eren avvertì una strana pressione in un punto particolare. Un brivido gli percosse il corpo, e per poco non venne; aveva la sensazione che se davvero avesse avuto un orgasmo in quel momento, il caporale lo avrebbe canzonato, additandolo nuovamente come ragazzino inesperto.  
“ Non venire adesso.”  
Fu come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e questo provocò in Eren una reazione alquanto stizzita.  
“Non ne ho alcuna intenzione.”  
Disse, e la sua espressione corrucciata ed il tono basso piacquero non poco a Rivaille. Aveva una sorta di debole per quel lato di Eren, quello deciso ed orgoglioso, e nonostante i suoi rossori e i suoi gemiti fossero molto più adatti ad una situazione del genere, fu contento di vederlo così almeno per un attimo.  
“ Bene.”  
Tolse le sue dita da dentro di lui e si mise a sedere. Fece rimanere Eren sdraiato e ne sollevò la gamba in modo da far poggiare l’incavo del ginocchio sulla sua spalla, mentre gli chiese di posizionare l’altra sul suo fianco, come se volessi circondargli la vita.  
A quel punto Eren lo vide pulirsi finalmente la mano sulle lenzuola per poi allontanarle da sé.  
“ Ti avverto, Jaeger, fa male.”  
Disse, mentre avvicinava la propria erezione alla fessura tra le natiche del ragazzo, ora leggermente più dilatata.  
Ci fu una pausa, a quel punto, ed Eren non ne comprese subito il motivo. Per un attimo, il suo sguardo si diresse verso il muro, ma invece di provare l’impulso di avvicinarsi per cercare protezione, come all’inizio, non provò altro che repulsione. Quando i suoi occhi tornarono su Rivaille, vide che lo stava fissando, ma in una maniera strana, quasi… impaziente, ed al contempo triste. Non seppe decodificare bene il suo sguardo ma quando il caporale strusciò il viso contro la sua gamba e iniziò ad accarezzargli la coscia, capì che stava chiedendogli il permesso di andare avanti.  
Non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto a voce, esplicitamente, come al solito lui si faceva capire tramite i piccoli gesti. E per una volta, anche Eren volle evitare di parlare. Si limitò a fissare il caporale negli occhi e a sfiorare la mano di Rivaille, ancora poggiata sulla sua coscia; alla fine chiuse gli occhi, ed a quel punto Rivaille si sentì autorizzato a continuare.  
Nemmeno lui poteva rimanere impassibile facendo una cosa del genere. Quando la punta del suo membro penetrò la carne di Eren, iniziò ad ansimare e sulla sua fronte si formarono delle piccole perle di sudore.  
Su quella parte del suo corpo, l’effetto era ben diverso che sulle sue dita; l’interno del corpo di Eren era stretto e caldo, molto caldo, quasi gli faceva male.  
Vide il ragazzo artigliare con forza le lenzuola e mordersi il labbro inferiore. Pensò che probabilmente stava sentendo molto dolore, e più Rivaille approfondiva la penetrazione, più il viso di Eren diveniva rosso e contratto dalle smorfie.  
“ A-ah! M-male… fa male, nh.”  
“ T-te lo avevo detto.”  
Certo, glielo aveva detto, ma questo non significava che Eren a quel punto avrebbe smesso di provare dolore. Non era una bella sensazione, nonostante il calore crescente all’interno del suo corpo. Si sentiva come se si stesse lacerando, come se qualcosa stesse bruciandogli la carne.  
Iniziò a sperare, in silenzio, che il caporale finisse presto, che la smettesse di fargli così male. Si rendeva conto che quelli erano pensieri infantili, ma non poté farne a meno.  
Quando Rivaille lo ebbe penetrato completamente, entrambi fecero come una pausa. Eren cercò di abituarsi alla presenza del caporale dentro di sé, cercando di non pensare al dolore, mentre il più grande lo osservava ansimante.  
Evidentemente lui, al contrario di Eren, stava provando un grande piacere.  
“ Ora inizio a muovermi.”  
Vide il ragazzo sbarrare gli occhi nell’udire quelle parole, ma rimanere in silenzio. Rivaille non seppe dire se quella reazione fosse dovuta al fatto che voleva continuare in ogni caso, o che semplicemente non se la sentiva di contraddire l’affermazione del suo superiore. Sta di fatto che nel vedere Eren nuovamente così deciso, con gli occhi lucidi ed il viso contratto, fece crescere ulteriormente la sua erezione, ed il più giovane parve accorgersene, perché emise un mugolio di sorpresa.  
“ Ohi, Eren…”  
Nel sentire il proprio nome, il più giovane smise di mantenere lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e lo spostò sul viso del caporale, e lo vide girare la testa di lato e mordergli leggermente la gamba; inoltre, la mano che prima era ferma sulla sua coscia si stava spostando più in basso, ed arrivò a toccare il suo membro ancora eretto.  
“ Se non fossi stato certo di poterti far provare piacere non avrei nemmeno iniziato. Quindi rilassati, non sono uno marmocchio sprovveduto ed inesperto come te.”  
Non erano belle parole, né erano state pronunciate in tono gentile, ma sul più giovane ebbero comunque un effetto rassicurante. Questo perché lui si fidava di Rivaille, e non perché era più grande di lui, non perché apparteneva ad un grado più alto rispetto al suo, ma perché… era Rivaille.  
Una persona dura e sincera, in maniera sia positiva che negativa, che non era in grado di pronunciare quelle che da tutti sarebbero state ritenute come le parole giuste da dire in un momento di tale intimità; ma forse quelle fantomatiche  _parole giuste_  non avrebbero rassicurato Eren in alcun modo, perché non erano quelle che voleva. Lui voleva il caporale Rivaille.  
“ Lo so” disse semplicemente, accennando ad un sorriso.  
Dentro di sé, Rivaille rimpianse per un attimo la posizione che aveva scelto. Messo a quel modo, non poteva baciare Eren, ed in quel momento ebbe una gran voglia di farlo, ma smise di pensarci non’appena iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, dapprima molto lentamente, poi sempre più veloce.  
Di tanto in tanto baciava e mordeva la gamba di Eren poggiata sulla sua spalla, e lo guardava inarcare la schiena , agitarsi e poi rilassarsi.  
Non fu più pentito della posizione da lui scelta. Eren stava iniziando a sudare e si muoveva in maniera quasi frenetica, stare sopra di lui in quel momento sarebbe stato davvero fastidioso.  
Dal canto suo, Eren non avrebbe saputo come stare immobile.  
Continuava a sentire le sue interiora bruciare, e sembrava che ad ogni movimento di Rivaille il suo corpo, nonostante il dolore ancora presente, chiedesse qualcosa di più.  
Quasi inconsapevolmente iniziò a muoversi, ma in una maniera scomposta e per nulla ritmata che fece quasi irritare il più grande. Il membro di quest’ultimo stava continuando a sfiorare lo stesso punto che era già stato toccato precedentemente dalle sue dita, e quando il caporale spinse un po’ più forte di prima, Eren ebbe la sensazione di essere pervaso da mille scosse elettriche.  
Inarcò la schiena, emettendo gemiti strozzati e spalancando gli occhi come se avesse appena visto qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Rivaille comprese di aver toccato un suo punto molto sensibile, quindi ripeté lo stesso movimento, ed al contempo strinse leggermente il membro di Eren con una mano, provocandogli un leggero fastidio.  
Eren non chiese il perché di quel gesto, ed in ogni caso Rivaille non gli avrebbe risposto; era ovvio che voleva semplicemente impedire al ragazzo di venire troppo presto, e dirlo ad alta voce avrebbe solo provocato del disagio non necessario.  
Lo lasciò solo quando sentì di essere giunto lui stesso al limite, e quando questo accadde Eren si sentì riempire del seme caldo di Rivaille, mentre al contempo lui imbrattava il proprio stomaco con il suo.  
In quel momento non riuscì nemmeno a chiamare a sé il caporale, l’unica cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un gemito più acuto e lungo degli altri, che rimbalzò sulle pareti di pietra fino a tornare da loro. Rivaille invece quando venne si esibì in una sorta di sospiro roco, nulla di eccessivo o teatrale, l’esatto contrario di Eren.  
Tuttavia i due furono accomunati da un singolo gesto. Quando il caporale uscì dal corpo di Eren, si abbassò velocemente su di lui, mentre l’altro allargò le braccia pronto ad accoglierlo.  
Si scambiarono un lungo bacio, come se durante l’amplesso non avessero desiderato altro che quello, e per una volta Rivaille non si preoccupò del fatto di stare sporcandosi di nuovo col seme di Eren. Si sarebbe lavato minuziosamente di lì a poco, ma per il momento volle lasciarsi stringere tra le braccia del ragazzo e baciarlo fino a non sentire più le proprie labbra.  
Ad un certo punto decise di morderlo, procurandogli un taglio sul labbro inferiore, che poi accarezzò con il pollice.  
“ Non provare a trasformarti in titano.”  
Eren inarcò le sopracciglia. Il caporale aveva appena fatto una battuta?  
Sorrise e scosse la testa leggermente, forse inconsapevole del fatto di essere appena stato in un certo senso marchiato come proprietà esclusiva di Rivaille tramite quella piccola e bruciante ferita.  
Lo strinse ancor più a sé, posizionandosi poi in modo che fossero entrambi messi su un fianco, ed a quel punto si accoccolò contro di lui, poggiando la testa sul suo petto; un po’ stupidamente, pensò che in quella posizione Rivaille sembrasse più alto rispetto a lui, e forse questa cosa lo avrebbe fatto contento.  
“ Guarda che tra poco devo andare a lavarmi.”  
“ Lo so. Solo un attimo.”  
Il caporale sospirò e rimase immobile, mentre Eren continuava a stargli attaccato. Nessuno dei due disse niente per tutto il tempo in cui rimasero sdraiati vicini. L’unica cosa a cui Eren riuscì a pensare fu che se da un giorno all’altro doveva perdere la testa, se da un giorno all’altro poteva essere inghiottito da una follia omicida che faceva male, allora era meglio passare le notti così, riparandosi contro il corpo tiepido del caporale Rivaille, invece che contro ad un freddo muro.  
   
   
FINE  
   
   
Note dell’autrice:  
E’ la mia prima lemon, quindi metto subito le mani avanti.  
E’ banale? Mi spiace. E’ noiosa? Forse.  
Ma è pur sempre la mia prima lemon, e ancora mi sto chiedendo perché mi sia venuto naturale scriverla su questa coppia. Mi spiego, meglio: Ho fatto vari tentativi, con coppie diverse di fandom diversi, ma finivo sempre col bloccarmi. Con Eren e Rivaille invece è stata una cosa abbastanza naturale, non mi sono sentita in imbarazzo, ne tanto meno mi sono chiesta “Ma che cazzo sto scrivendo?” mentre proseguivo, e per me è davvero una gran cosa.  
Bene, non credo ci sia molto da aggiungere, in fondo sono solo loro due fanno l’amore per la prima volta.  
Questa la voglio dedicare alla signorina Rota, e spero davvero che la apprezzi. Mi ha motivata a scrivere ed è anche merito suo se amo tanto questa coppia!  
Beh, che dire, alla prossima!  
Baci Mattie.


End file.
